


Making The Most of the Night

by queenofthelot



Series: Star Wars College!AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthelot/pseuds/queenofthelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week. Han convinces Leia to take a (much needed) study break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Most of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by a Carly Rae Jepsen song. That is all I have to say about that.

It’s 1:02 AM, a point in time that most students might decide to call it a night, or to ask for another shot of whatever concoction the friend of a friend’s roommate had made. Not Leia. This is “make another pot of coffee and keep the hair up in a bun” time. It’s “keep the textbook cracked open, paper and pen out, and desk light on” time. 

It’s finals week. 

She’s on her third cup of the night, eyes strained, reading her notes from class, the textbook, and some Wikipedia article about the Paris Peace Conference. The Star Trek mug is at her lips when there’s a knock on the door. And it’s not a soft “tap” that the hour would call for. They’re hard hits against the heavy door separating Leia and her study zone from the real world. She looks over at the door for a moment from her seat, wondering if perhaps she’s had too much caffeine and not enough sleep and is now hallucinating. But then it comes again, just three knocks, not as hard as the first five. 

Leia puts the mug down and gets up, trying to remember how exactly legs are supposed to move after not moving for four hours. 

She stands on her toes to look out the peephole; the view is pitch black, obviously, someone covering it with their hand. 

Leia unlocks the door, putting on her best bitch face as she pulls it open to see… Han. Grinning and smirking and leaning against the doorway Han. Somehow, her best bitch face becomes even better. 

She’s about to ask what he has to say for himself when he smiles and- “I’ve come to your rescue, princess,” is apparently all that he has to say for banging on her door at 1:02 AM. 

Leia just looks at him, hoping that lasers will start shooting out of her pupils. 

“What? Aren’t you going to invite me in? It’s mighty cold out here and I’d think an RA is supposed to help any resident in need of some assistance.”

She rolls her eyes and tries to get out of his way as best as she can in the tiny room. Leia pulls her seat out to offer it to him, but he goes right to her bed. Of course, he does. 

Leia takes the desk chair instead. 

He looks at her, “You weren’t answering my texts! I got worried that you had suffered death by finals, but it seems like-” Han’s eyes dart between the open laptop, the notes scattered on the floor near the desk, and the scent of coffee in the air, “-you’ve got it under control,” 

“I never got any texts from-” She’s about to shove her notification-less phone in his face when she checks the screen to see at least twenty messages. Two from Luke, one wishing her luck on her presentation the next day and another asking if she’d look over his psychology paper, one from Uncle Ben, telling her not to study too hard, and another seventeen from none other than the boy sitting on her bed. 

A general idea:

“Princess, wyd?”

“Am I writing this paper or is it writing me?”

“Oh, royal one, please impart your knowledge of things on me”

“I know I’ve only been working on this paper for five minutes (and haven’t written a word) but I think I’ve earned a study break, don’t you?”

“*several princess emojis*”

“If you don’t reply in five minutes I’m coming to get you”

“If you don’t reply in one minute I’m assuming you died”

“If you die can I have your single RA dorm? And your mini fridge?”

 

Leia resumes glaring at him while he continues to grin at her. 

“Yes, I’ve got it under control”

There’s silence for a few moments while Han takes in the study rituals of the third floor East building’s resident assistant. “So… this is the study cave, eh?” 

“Not right now. Y’know, because there isn’t anyone studying”

“I guess you’re taking a study break then?”

She resists the urge to groan, and to grab the fresh pot of coffee and throw it in his face. 

“I think you need a study break”

Leia shakes her head, turning back to the work on her desk. “I’ve got three papers to write in two days, a presentation tomorrow at noon, and an exam on Friday. ” she picks up the mug again and takes a long sip of the bitter drink “I don’t have time for a study break”

“Oh come on!” Han stands up and walks over to the desk in one step. He puts one arm on her shoulder and another on the desk, covering up her notes and smirking down at her, “Y’know, for every hour you study you’re supposed to take a ten-minute break. Let me guess, you’ve been studying for at least seven hours today… so for a break, that equates too…” Han waits for Leia to reply with the right answer; she can’t help it, she can never help it. 

“Seventy minutes! Can you please go now and work on whatever you need to do?”

Han gasps dramatically, “Seventy minutes? Why that’s over an hour of break time! Which, as I’d know, is more than enough time to walk out of this room, get in the Falcon, exchange money for greasy food and liquefied ice cream, and make it back to this room with minutes to spare!” 

Leia can’t hold it in anymore and groans loudly, cradling her head in her hands. 

“Hey,” he shakes her shoulder gently, “You know this stuff won’t matter in two years, right?”

She shrugs his hand off. “Not to you maybe, but some of us actually have standards.”

“Hey!” he says again, this time, offended, “I have standards!”

Leia takes her hands away and looks up at him, eyebrow raised, “Yeah? And how high are they? A millimeter off the floor? Or are they underneath?”

Han squints his eyes at her, taking his other hand off her notes, “Maybe yours are  _ too _ high. Like, out of the stratosphere high,”

Leia rolls her eyes, something she finds herself doing around Han more than any other person, including Luke. 

She arches her back and adjusts herself in the dorm chair that is impossibly uncomfortable. 

Han sits back down on her bed, picking at something on the bottom of his boot, “Just you, me, the Falcon, and thirty minutes,” 

Leia checked her phone again; it was 1:07 AM. 

“Thirty minutes?”

“Thirty. Well, if you don’t make me follow the speed limit on campus,”

She sighs, walking over to the bed and pulling a sweatshirt out from the chest of drawers underneath. 

Han stood up, grinning like he had won a debate with the campus president about why the school needs to invest in nap pods. 

Leia put the sweatshirt on, sliding on some flip flops, and grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys off the desk. 

“Thirty minutes, that’s it.” is all she says as she walks to the door, opening it for Han. 

“Well, unless you decide you need the full seventy, princess.” is all he replies with as he squeezes the bun on her head a couple times, passing by her and stepping outside. 


End file.
